Garabatos de Ficción
by Klainefiction
Summary: "III" —Espera sólo dos segundos, ¿quieres? —pidió nada convencida—. ¿Qué cosa has dicho? —Hummel, sentado justo frente a Rachel no pudo más que suspirar pesadamente, revelando un profundo cansancio. —Estoy considerando terminar con Blaine. (One Shot a pedido de CanelleVert) (AU)
1. Noche En Un Bar

**Advertencia: **_Este fic ha sido elaborado de una fan para fans sin fines lucrativos. Nada referente a Glee me pertenece, si algo fuese mío, definitivamente cambiaría a Kurt y Blaine directo y sin escalas a HBO. _

**_Notas importantes al final. Si llegas hasta allí, te recomendaría leer.¡Disfruten la lectura!  
_**

* * *

**_"Noche en un bar"_**

—A veces eres tan idiota que consigues sorprenderme, Blaine Anderson —ante el comentario reprobatorio que Kurt le dirigió, el hombre cuyos ojos pardos lucían todavía arrepentidos, emitió un pesado suspiro derrotado.

Era casi media noche, sin embargo, al originario de Westerville realmente eso le importaba muy poco. Estaba demasiado agotado como para siquiera concebir moverse. Le dolían músculos del cuerpo que nisiquiera sabía existían, por ende, sólo podía reunir fuerzas suficientes que apenas y le permitían mantener —a medias— una descuidada e incómoda posición sobre un pequeño y raído sofá individual; mueble perteneciente a la casi inexistente decoración del lugar donde Blaine había estado viviendo con su novio los últimos dos fabulosos meses.

Desde el día en que los dos arreglaron sus diferencias, y el tema del innombrable —"Eli C"— quedó felizmente enterrado, decidieron conjuntamente lo más sensato sería comenzar su futura vida juntos en cuanto Anderson concluyera la preparatoria. Fueron tiempos de locos. Blaine debió centrarse muchísimo en cualquier posibilidad de ingresar ya fuese a NYADA o NYU, mientras tanto, Hummel continuaba alternando la universidad con VOGUE, e inclusive, pequeñas visitas programadas a oficinas de "bienes raíces", esperando encontrar alguna propuesta de vivienda decente.

Y sí que lo hicieron. La ubicación era perfecta porque tenían múltiples rutas a seguir, permitiéndoles llegar sin retrasarse a cualquier parte. Aunque el vecindario poseía "cierta" mala reputación, Kurt y Blaine procuraban evitar meterse en problemas con nadie.

Bueno, a excepción de aquella noche.

Repentinamente enfurruñado, el hombre de cabellos rizados pensó debió empecinarse más a quedarse en casa y así disfrutar cualquier película que estuviesen transmitiendo en televisión, tranquilamente. Pero no. Los "hubiera" nisiquiera existían. Esa noche, Kurt había insistido durante horas quería salir a divertirse; porque era Viernes, porque estaba aburrido y porque demandaba divertirse como cualquier otra persona normal del planeta entero. Sin embargo, por el palpitante dolor constante clavado en su labio inferior partido y la horrible hinchazón del pómulo derecho que continuaba aumentando, Blaine _ya podía decir_ nada salió bien.

Anderson aún se mortificaba horrores cuando consideraba que, si Kurt no hubiese actuado, _seguro_ ahora mismo un oficial estaría creándole un bonito expediente policiaco, asegurándole luego cuarenta y ocho horas de estadía entre los muros de una apestosa celda gris y oscura. Todo por protagonizar una estúpida pelea en un establecimiento público.

En realidad, ellos no hicieron nada; sólo acudieron a un bar medianamente popular entre universitarios de la NYU, y, pese a que New York, ciudad glamurosa cuyos ciudadanos homosexuales podían disfrutar libremente sus preferencias sin temor a ninguna represalia, nunca podían faltar personas con la mente todavía tan cerrada que ni un maní podía caberles allí dentro aunque lo intentaran. Kurt y Blaine disfrutaron al inicio el ambiente, como la música retumbaba por cada fibra de sus cuerpos incitándoles a mecerse a su hechizante ritmo, hasta que ese "sujeto" —algún ordinario ejecutivo salido de sólo Dios sabía dónde—, les vio besarse. Apenas se trató de un breve roce suave, inocente e inofensivo, aún así, pareció resultar ser más de lo que el tipo idiota pudo soportar.

Indignado, abandonó la meza que compartía con otros cuatro individuos y al instante empezó a proferirles diversos insultos vulgares y homofóbicos, provocando un autentico escándalo. Blaine, ferviente partidario de emplear palabras en vez de puños para resolver situaciones, dialogó con el extraño utilizando toda su privilegiada paciencia, percatándose él tenía tanto alcohol recorriéndole las venas que bien podría provocar un gran incendio si tuviese acceso a fósforos. Kurt quiso evitar cualquier problema, por eso, se colocó entre ambos e intentó poner fin a tan embarazosa situación, sin obtener muy buenos resultados.

No fue hasta que, accidentalmente, "ebrio estúpido" manoteó demasiado efusivamente conforme continuaba gritando otra ronda de autenticas incoherencias, y abofeteó al castaño tan fuerte directo en el rostro que le hizo retroceder dos tambaleantes pasos.

Aunque la música reinante dentro del local era condenadamente alta, Blaine juró pudo escuchar como había resonado dentro de su cabeza semejante golpazo. Un breve contacto visual con Kurt fue todo cuanto necesito. Eso había sido suficiente para que una inaudita furia le invadiera cada célula, cualquier minúscula parte racional, formando una extraña bruma rojiza frente a sus ojos. Olvidándose sobre las evidentes diferencias entre estaturas, Anderson perdió los estribos y se abalanzó contra el otro hombre sin piedad, justo como lo haría cualquier animal salvaje, iniciando una querella ante incontables miradas atónitas de otros clientes presentes.

Hummel tardó en reaccionar debidamente puesto que _jamás_ su novio actuó de semejante manera violenta antes. Blaine era amable y cariñoso por naturaleza. Debido a ello le costó trabajo manejar la situación. Rondándoles, gritó hasta casi quedarse afónico, exigiéndoles detenerse; desafortunadamente ningún esfuerzo surtió el efecto deseado.

Mezas volcadas, cristalería rota y botellas de licor desperdiciadas rodaron en distintas direcciones, sumándose a las principales pérdidas materiales que ocasionó un comportamiento cargado de tanta hostilidad. Al final, Anderson si bien se ganó algunos golpes leves, "el ejecutivo basura" gozó con poca suerte porque prácticamente quedó noqueado tras recibir tremendo derechazo del moreno, que lo hizo derrumbarse cual frágil muñeco de trapo a los pies de al menos doce desconocidos, imposibilitándole continuar.

Aún invadido por la potente adrenalina que le recorría, Blaine casi no prestó atención cuando Kurt, mortificado hasta la medula, los sacó a ambos del bar porque simplemente poco le apetecía enfrentarse a la policía.

Con la noche arruinada, lo mejor fue regresar a su hogar para hacer recuento de daños.

—Me parece increíble digas eso —comentó alzando ambos brazos, como si quisiera evidenciar con un cartel enorme cuan indignado estaba, dejándolos caer seguidamente, produciendo un seco sonido chocante—. ¡Ese miserable bastardo te pegó, Kurt! —Blaine dirigió toda atención a la marca rojiza que contrastaba con la pálida piel ajena.

—Desde mi perspectiva, fue accidental —la actitud arisca del castaño continuaba igual desde hacía horas; Blaine temía le vetara el dormitorio durante tiempo indefinido hasta que su humor mejorara. Lo cual no sería nada pronto—. Además, tú tampoco debiste actuar tan violentamente —recalcó al colocar hielos que sacó del congelador en un paño limpio, prosiguiendo seguidamente a envolverlos y así pasarlos sobre cada notable hinchazón en el rostro de Blaine, donde seguro le quedarían moretones—. Pudimos solucionarlo de manera pacífica.

—Sí, claro —resopló sarcástico, ganándose que Kurt presionara la tela fría con demasiado ímpetu contra las aéreas lesionadas—. ¡Eso duele!

—Perdón – Kurt revoleó los ojos, restándole importancia—. Como sea, todavía me cuesta creer resultaras ganador cuando tenías tatas desventajas físicas en contra— Blaine arqueó una de sus cejas sanas, casi preguntando sin necesidad de palabras un evidente "¿Es en serio?" —. Mira, no lo tomes a mal —pidió haciéndole cariños en la barbilla—, pero cualquiera pensaría exactamente igual con sólo mirarte.

—¿Es porque soy pequeño? ¡Las personas bajitas somos capaces de hacer muchas cosas asombrosas!

—Compacto sería la palabra más adecuada —bromeó al depositar breves besos mariposas desde la oreja hasta la masculina mandíbula de su compañero con cariño—. Y sí, demostraste cuan hábil puedes ser, mi amor.

—No sólo consiste en tener habilidad, sino también en conocer la manera de lograrlo, cariño —sonrió levemente—. Pero, hablando en serio —Blaine envolvió el brazo torno al torso del joven castaño, acercándole, rompiendo cualquier distancia. Kurt, cooperando gustoso casi queda sentado sobre Anderson—. Aunque New York sea fabuloso, encontraremos gente intolerante pululando por ahí y me aterroriza pensar algo malo pudiese sucederte; Tu lo eres todo para mi Kurt, eres mi mundo entero. Primero consideraría cortarme los dedos a hacerte daño nuevamente.

—Oh Blaine…—ciertamente Kurt sintió una poderosa avalancha de profundo amor recorriéndole el pecho. Blaine era protector para con él por naturaleza desde que se encontraron años atrás entre las concurridas escaleras pertenecientes a Dalton. Siempre estaría cuidándole, sin importar nada, brindaría cualquier tipo de apoyo incondicional que necesitara. Lo cual era completamente reciproco. Dejando de lado el asunto del paño, Kurt maniobró en el reducido mueble hasta conseguir encontrar una posición cómoda, es decir, prácticamente a horcajadas sobre Blaine. Este, de inmediato recorrió camino conocido sobre los firmes glúteos—. ¿Sabes?, eres tan…

Blaine suspiró lleno de satisfacción al notar la dulce respiración de Kurt acariciándole los sentidos—. ¿Encantador? —ronroneó coqueto—. ¿Irresistible?

—Adulador…

—Pero así me amas —aseguró con tanta vehemencia que convencería a cualquiera. Pronto, los labios de ambos hombres chocaron entre si encontrándose en un demandante beso necesitado, hambriento y urgente. Ninguno podría tener suficiente del otro nunca. Sus ansias sólo eran satisfechas teniéndose así, cada vez más y más cerca. En ese momento, Blaine emitió ligeros gemiditos doloridos debido a la fea cortada que tenía, haciéndoles separarse al instante. Kurt ofreció disculpas, saboreando el ligero sabor salobre tan característico de la sangre en su propia boca—. Tranquilo, ya sanará —le aseguro, y aunque Hummel asintió, se mostró sumamente reflexivo. Blaine casi podía escucharle pensar—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Bueno —comenzó, jugando travieso con los pequeños botones de la camisa azul que Blaine traía puesta, despertando autentica curiosidad en Anderson. Conocía cada señal, cada pequeño detalle para saber cuándo Kurt quería sexo; Y veía muchos de esos detalles interesantes en ese preciso instante, justo como gigantes anuncios luminosos que indicaban exactamente cuál camino debería seguir a continuación—, aunque no soy partidario a enfrentar violencia con más violencia, debo aceptar tu breve exceso de testosterona resultó ser —canturreó introduciéndole las manos entre las ropas, sintiéndole la cálida firmeza del bronceado pecho—…muy sexy.

—¿Sexy? —quiso saber, fingiendo no escuchar bien la primera vez, acomodándose mejor.

—Condenadamente sexy —le susurró con voz ronca cargada de deseo puro.

Blaine notó su excitación desbordándose al instante, haciéndole querer más. Aunque pasaran mil años, _siempre_ necesitaría más—. ¿A sí? —murmuró delineándole a Kurt la marcada cintura gracias a constantes horas invertidas a clases de baile—. ¿Sólo eso o hay otra cosa?

Kurt guió las grandes manos del moreno directo a su trasero sin pudor, incitándole—. ¿Debo ser más específico?

—Por supuesto que no, señor.

Y ahí, lejos de cualquier prejuicio, sobre un reducido sofá viejo y envueltos entre los confortables muros seguros del departamento que habían compartido recién escasos meses, ambos amantes dedicaron horas completas a entregarse al intenso fuego producido gracias al amor que se tenían; todo mientras pequeños trozos de helo descartados sobre la mesita central procederían a derretirse ante tan grande y absoluta demostración de verdadera pasión.

* * *

**De nuevo hola, lectores.  
**

**Muy bien, este fic fue eliminado porque al ser un pedido especial, creí conveniente compartirlo con ustedes durante sólo un breve lapso de tiempo. Quiero agradecer primero que nada a las personas que lo agregaron como favorito y, por supuesto, a Gabriela C, quien amablemente dejó sus comentarios. **

**Klaineadiction, como prometí, aquí está el fic. Por ahora lo dejaré aquí y luego ya veré si sólo si sólo quedará alojado en la página donde originalmente se hizo el pedido. **

**¡Gracias por estar al pendiente!**


	2. Alma Perdida

**Advertencia: **_Este fic ha sido elaborado de una fan para fans sin fines lucrativos. Nada referente a Glee me pertenece, si algo fuese mío, definitivamente cambiaría a Kurt y Blaine directo y sin escalas a HBO. _

_Este pequeño Oneshot fue un pedido realizado por una amiga mía de la universidad igualmente amante de Klaine como yo, bueno Perla, luego de haberte pasado el link, espero saciar con éxito esa ansia loca de leer esa "pequeña" ocurrencia tuya. _

**_Para los otros lectores _**—**_si es que los hay_**—, **recomendaría leer hasta el final. ¡Podrían encontrarlo interesante!**

_Sin más, disfruten la breve lectura. _

* * *

**_"Alma Perdida"_**

Aquella noche especialmente fría, los pequeños copos de nieve caían tambaleantes sobre la glamurosa ciudad de New York, cubriéndolo todo de un blanco inmaculado que maravillaría a los ciudadanos a primera hora del día siguiente. Sin embargo, para el hombre cuyos cabellos negros estaban revueltos gracias al gélido viento, convirtiendolos en un reverendo desastre y sus ojos pardos parecían visiblemente cansados, no significaba nada. Le importaba muy poco en realidad. Tenía mejores cosas por que preocuparse: como el hecho de estar perdiendo poco a poco el precario control sobre sus propias emociones y actitudes.

Durante los últimos fantásticos seis meses, había conseguido con inimaginable grado de éxito mantener sosegados las horripilantes ansias que le dictaban _debía_ hacer cosas terribles.

Pero lograrlo no fue gracias a ninguna estúpida terapia con algún loquero supuestamente interesado en resolver sus problemas, o a medicamentos controlados cuya función consistía en mantenerle equilibrado. No. Anderson _sabía_ su cura tenía nombre y apellido propio: Kurt Hummel.

Él, un simple estudiante universitario tan ordinario como la brisa matutina, mantenía bajo control sus más bajos instintos. Kurt se había transformado en una poderosa ancla que le conectaba con la realidad, no obstante, ahora que él se encontraba lejos, Blaine comenzaba a hundirse nuevamente entre las profundas tinieblas de su tormentoso pasado irremediablemente.

Y esta vez no tenía plena seguridad si podría escapar sin enloquecer durante el proceso.

Blaine era consciente sobre los motivos por los cuales sufría aquello. Sus recuerdos perdidos estaban de regreso otra vez, todos y cada uno de ellos, haciéndole expermimentar luego de muchos años una profunda culpa. Y se decía millones de veces preferiría nunca haber recuperado la memoria. Le hastiaba sólo pensar todos esos años de cruel entrenamiento que lo moldearon cual figura de barro hasta convertirle en lo que actualmente era: un despiadado asesino. Pero no uno vulgar ni cualquiera, sino en el peor y más buscado asesino a sueldo entre cada departamento de policía federal disponible en los Estados Unidos, así como también en otros tantos países del mundo.

Era un homicida. Mataba sin piedad a personas sólo por satisfacción y la buena paga que eso implicaba.

Desesperado, completamente avergonzado ante su naturaleza despreciable, contempló sus manos. Con esas manos él había cegado incontables vidas, con esas manos manchadas en sangre inocente osó mancillar a la persona más buena del planeta entero que conoció jamás. A quien le recibió, protegió y amó sin juzgarle sólo por ser él, Blaine Anderson, no una mentira perfecta bien elaborada.

Era basura. Vil y asquerosa basura.

—**_ "Me das tanto asco" _**—sorprendido ante tan inesperada intromisión, Blaine perdió momentáneamente en elquilibrio y trastabilló dos pasos cuando, sin esperárselo, escuchó aquella despreciable aunque conocida voz retumbándole desde un sitio inespecífico dentro de su confundida cabeza. Aterrado, miró en diversas direcciones aferrándose a la ferviente esperanza que alguien ajeno hubiese proferido tal comentario. Agitado, pretendiendo convencerse a si mismo nada ocurría y siguió caminando. Sonrió con nerviosismo; seguro el estrés sumado a tantos días sin dormir comenzaban a jugarle malas pasadas—. **_"Oh, por favor" _**—soltó la voz otra vez, aunque ahora de manera sarcástica—. **_"¿A quién diantes pretendes engañar?" _**—quiso saber —**_"A donde sea que tú vayas desgraciadamente yo también lo haré, así que te aconsejo comenzar a comportarte como un verdadero hombre y afrontar la realidad de una maldita buena vez."_**

Anderson, apenas consiente hacia dónde rayos estaba dirigiéndose, se metió en un pequeño callejón alejado de curiosos, cuyas sombras le cubrieron por entero. Éste sitio tenía mal aspecto; era húmedo, desprendía nauseabundos olores y la suciedad negruzca reinaba en todas partes. Obviando las poco favorecedoras condiciones de su improvisado refugio, con dedos trémulos apretujó el cuello de su abrigo, casi dejándose llevar por el pánico se negó a regresar a lo de antes. ¡Simplemente no podía!

—_ "¡No eres real!" _—se gritó a si mismo internamente, rogando fuese suficiente—_. "¡Jamás lo has sido! ¡Lárgate!"_

Crueles risas burlonas le resonaron en la mente, mofándose—. **_"Si según dices no soy real, ¿entonces por qué carajos te molestas en contestarme?" _**—Blaine se congeló, impresionado ante semejante respuesta mordaz—. **_"Bingo, pequeño idiota" _**—regañó exasperada la voz—. **_"Mira Devon, pensé ya habíamos superado esa etapa donde quedó bastante claro que así como tú no me agradas, yo tampoco soy precisamente tu más entrañable amigo. ¿O acaso te creíste estoy aquí encerrado por voluntad propia? Bueno, puedes apostar nuestras preciadas bolas no es así" _**—concluyó enfatizando las últimas tres palabras más tiempo del necesario.

Blaine, pálido cual hoja de papel, repentinamente perdió fuerza en sus rodillas y cayó, deslizandose centímetro a centímetro contra la pared más cercana en la cual encontró apoyo, hasta quedar sentado sobre el mugriento suelo del callejón—. _"__¿Por qué demonios regresaste?" _—preguntó, rodeándose ambas piernas con los brazos pretendiendo protegerse—. "_Creí haberme desecho de ti."_

Un profundo y nada contento soplo exasperado se originó—. **_"De cierta manera que todavía escapa de mi privilegiada comprensión, aprendiste a sepultarme en tu enfermiza y retorcida cabecita indefinidamente. Aunque... _**—pareció dudar— **_debo reconcer el tremendo golpazo que nos llevamos cuando intentamos escapar durante esa última misión fallida ayudó bastante."_** —Blaine se acordaba de eso. Las cosas no salieron precisamente como las planeo. Todo porque descubrió demasiados movimientos turbios, liderados por puros traidores y cobardes.

Y era precisamente por esos motivos que Kurt ahora estaba en peligro. Fallecería irremediablemente si no actuaba rápido; esa clase de gente hacía las cosas sin remordimientos y lo peor consistía en que no sabía cómo pelear contra la misma agencia en la cual trabajó durante tantos años cual fiel perro incondicional.

—_"Tengo que hacer algo."_

— **_"Por el mismísimo diablo... ¡simplemente no me lo creo! —_**Anderson cerró los ojos, luchando con todo su ser por sosegar la extraña presencia. No tuvo éxito. ¡Era demasiado fuerte!—. **_"¡¿Puedo saber qué carajos sucede contigo?! _**—gritó, provocándole pavorosos estremecimientos—**_"¡Míranos! Somos un condenado desastre Devon. La última vez estabamos metidos en un muy buen camino donde lo teníamos todo. Cada maldito asesino de la agencia nos respetaba y temía ¡mierda! Incluso Hunter mostraba ciertas concesiones para con nosotros_**—reclamó con evidente desprecio e ira—. _**¡Lo has arruinado todo! ¿Y por qué? **_**_¡Por la cara bonita de ese jodido maricón por el cual tanto lloriqueas!_**

Blaine reaccionó mal ante tal manera despectiva en que se expresó de Kurt. Enfurecido, estampó violentamente sus puños contra unos cubos de basura cercanos, derramando su contenido entre estrepitosos sonidos metálicos—. _¡Callate! —_espetó furioso. —_. ¡Callate miserable! ¿Qué rayos puedes saber tú? ¡Nisiquiera lo conoces!_

—**_"Yo lo sé todo, Devon _**—siseó arrogante—. **_"Aunque pretendas engañar al puto universo entero si quieres, conmigo tus patéticas excusas baratas nunca funcionarán. Ya te lo dije "ricitos", formo parte de ti. Somos uno solo _**—se encargó de recalcárselo, para disgusto del moreno—. **_"Por eso me resulta inconcebible saber fueses tan imbécil y renunciaras a nuestro fántastico antiguo estilo de vida para quedarte con un patético homosexual con complejo de superhéroe barato. ¡¿En qué madres pensabas?!"_**

—_"¡Basta! Kurt es sagrado para mi bastardo. ¡No te atrevas a decir una sola palabra más o...!_—advirtió a su contraparte, incapaz de seguir aguantando tantos insultos dirigidos al hombre que lo había sacado del mismísimo infierno y del cual estaba enamorado.

—**_"¡Pero mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí!_** — se mofó sorprendido—. **_"El orgulloso, fío y cruel Devon defendiendo a su más reciente conquista _**—se mofó sardónico—. **_"Aunque básicamente compartimos un mismo cuerpo, yo no estaba presente cuando te lo llevaste a la cama —_** bajando el tono, convirtiendolo apenas en un ronco susurro, continuó—, **pero_ apuesto debe ser bastante bueno en ese asunto de abrir las piernas como para tenerte así…¿o acaso me equivoco?_**

Blaine inmediatamente se puso en pie con la mandíbula tan apretada que podía escuchar sus dientes rechinar con claridad. Alterado, anduvo en círculos, golpeándose a si mismo la frente repetidas veces—. _"Eres un miserable hijo de perra."_

—**_"Vamos Devon, creí ya te habrías acostumbrado luego de tantos años conviviendo juntos" _**—con el rostro y cuello empapados en sudor frío, Blaine creyó tener suficiente de tanta basura y abandonó el reducido sitio dónde encontró breve refugio, emprendiendo así su camino anterior hacia ninguna parte. ¡Perfecto! Ahora su peligrosa locura regresaba con mayor énfasis, atormentándolo justo cuando necesitaba todos sus sentidos en optimas condiciones si pretendía rescatar a Kurt de las asquerosas garras de Hunter. Era primordial idear un plan. ¡Y pronto! —. **_"¿Qué te hace creer "blanquito" aún sigue con vida?"_** —inquirió desinteresado—.**_ "Sabes bien el jefe nunca se anduvo con juegos; seguro a estas horas ya alguien estará desechando el cuerpo de tu "princesa" en algún alejado e inhóspito sitio abandonado. No lo verás de nuevo nunca y te lo puedo asegurar."  
_**

—_"¿Quieres dejarme tranquilo? Necesito pensar y contigo aquí me resulta muy dificil."  
_

—**_"Pues mucha suerte con eso"— _**agregó condescendiente**_—_**.**_ "Para como están las cosas, dudo logres mucho"_** —entonces, adquiriendo un tonito nada agradable, continuó—. **_"Acéptalo Devon, si acaso se te ocurriera poner un sólo pie en la agencia con tu actual estatus de traidor, les tomará menos de treinta segundos a los chicos aniquilarte. Podrás ser atractivo, pero admite no eras nada popular entre otros asesinos. ¡Sebastian es un ejemplo más que claro!_**

El moreno gruñó descontento, aún así, _debía_ reconocer el cabrón paranoico tenía razón. Sí, estaba perfectamente cualificado para enfrentarse a cualquier idiota que intentara meterse en su camino, no obstante, habían otros igual de buenos como él en lo que hacían, y si existiera posibilidad de rescatar al castaño ignoraba si podría sacarlo intacto de dónde fuese que le tuviesen prisionero.

Hunter jamás tomaba nada a la lijera y estaría esperandole perfectamente preparado.

—_"Debo encontrar una manera." _—dijo, sintiéndose impotente ante la situación.

—**_"Lo mejor será olvidarnos del chico" _**—Blaine frunció el entrecejo al oírle sugerir tal tontería—. **_"Lo más recomendable aquí es largarnos y comenzar desde cero en otra parte. ¡Piénsalo Devon! Con tus capacidades y mi guía, recuperaremos nuestra reputación: seremos los mejores otra vez."_**

El moreno movió la cabeza negativamente—. "_Púdrete; nunca abandonaría a Kurt y mucho menos ahora que tanto me necesita"_

—**_"Patrañas"_**_—_rezongó inconforme—."**_Nadie otorga nada sin pedir algo primero a cambio y ese muchachito tonto no es diferente_ **—intentándolo todo por convencerle, prosiguió—. **_"Estás actuando bajo la influencia de un estúpido capricho sin futuro, y si sabré yo que a los estúpidos les resulta más difícil sobrevivir. Además, ¿acaso eres tan ingenuo y te creíste él querrá estar contigo si se entera de la verdad? _**—Blaine creyó experimentar un desgargante dolor dentro del pecho ante la sola posibilidad—. **_"Formamos parte de la peor escoria humana, Devon. Kurt escapará al saber quiénes somos y lo que hemos hecho hasta hoy."_**

—_"Pero siempre fue tan amable conmigo."_ —titubeó, confundido.

—**_"¡Escucha lo que te digo! _**—insistió terco—. **N****_o vale la pena arriesgarte por él. Si te quedas terminaremos perdiéndolo todo. Es preferible ser un loco en una enorme mansión en cualquier otro lugar a uno en un espantoso sanatorio mental."_**

Blaine se detuvo abruptamente, meditando las palabras del lunático que albergaba en su interior. Consideró durante breves instantes de debilidad hacerle caso; a fin de cuentas él tenía suficiente potencial y lograría hacer cuanto quisiera sin que nadie se lo impidiera. Pero entonces la imagen del castaño lo invadió, obligándolo a desechar cada sugerida posibilidad de inmediato. Kurt _merecía_ vivir. Y sí, también tenía derecho a enamorarse de alguien mejor.

Menos podrido, capaz de hacerle feliz.

Anderson anhelaba al menos darle esa posibilidad a _su_ Kurt—. "_No lo haré" _—dijo firme ante su recién tomada decisión—. "_Traeré a Kurt de regreso cueste lo que me cueste. Si seguimos vivos luego de eso, le diré todo. Si él me acepta, entonces me quedaré junto a él porque lo amo."_

La voz suspiró derrotada—. **_"¿Qué si nos rechaza?"_**

Determinado a terminar con ese asunto de una vez por todas, lo creyó la mejor de sus opciones—. "C_onfesaré mis crímenes y diré cuanto sé a las autoridades. Crawford ha estado tras cada asesinato que he cometido desde hace tiempo y supongo_—tomó aire, infundiéndose valor—…_supongo él sabrá qué hacer conmigo. A si mismo, Kurt estará a salvo y con el tiempo podrá retomar el curso de su vida con otra persona."_

—**_"¿Te das cuenta nos arriesgas de esa forma tan inconsciente por un niño que al final puede no agradecernos los sacrificios que estamos por hacer?_**—preguntó incrédulo, incapaz de asimilar del todo las intenciones de su otro yo.

—"_Así es el amor a final de cuentas, ¿no? _—sonrió triztemente—. _Y porque lo amo haré cualquier cosa si con ello logró pagarle el haberme liberado de las tinieblas."_

—**"_Eres un cursi y débil de lo peor" _**—le acusó insensible—. **_"Pero estamos juntos hasta el final, supongo"_** —Blaine estuvo de acuerdo, aunque a regañadientes—. **"_Además, me necesitas; no durarías ni cinco minutos sin mis instrucciones."_**

Blaine asintió y fue así como el más grande asesino conocido hasta ese momento, apresuró sus pasos en dirección contraria disponiéndose a poner en marcha su estrategia. Mientras rezaba a cada posible Dios existente saliera bien, meditó seriamente que sí, el amor obligaba al hombre a cometer infinitos actos poco razonables.

Y él pondría cada una de sus cartas en juego. Porque Kurt valía eso y mucho más. Siempre lo valdría sin importar nada.

* * *

**¡Terminé! ¿Era así cómo te lo imaginabas Perla? Espero no haberte decepcionado. Si ves cualquier error, ten en cuenta casi son las dos de la mañana y prácticamente ya no funciono bien a esta hora. :C ¡Lo siento!  
**

**Muy bien, luego de pensarlo mucho, he decidido implementar este nuevo espacio dedicado puramente a One Shot´s, que me han sido pedidos con anticipación por otras personas. Ya llevó dos, el siguiente lo solicitó ****_Cannelle Vert, _****así que próximamente lo verán aquí. **

**Si a ti, amigo lector, te gustaría realizar un pedido, siéntete libre de hacerlo por medio de un review. Yo estaría encantada de intentar desarrollarlo. **

**Así pues, no me queda nada más que despedirme, no sin antes agradecerles su apoyo y respuesta a la pequeña historia anterior. **

**¡Cuídense! **


	3. Y sigues siendo tu- Parte I

**_Advertencia_**_: Este One-shot ha sido elaborado de una fan para fans sin fines lucrativos, basado en la película "Historias de un abrigo de mink". Nada me pertenece, excepto el One Shot. Aunque aclaro que si algo fuese mío, todo Glee debería ser Klaine y sería trasladado directo y sin escalas a HBO. ¡Quiero creer todos saben el por qué!_

_El fic es un pedido especial realizado por Cannelle Vert. Este constará de tres partes y pues como nunca he escrito nada de comedia antes, pues espero no desepcionarte.  
_

_Para quienes también decidieron leer, recomiendo que chequen las notas del final. ¡Sólo por si les interesa!_

_Disfruten la lectura. _

* * *

**"Y sigues siendo tu"**

**"Parte I"**

De todas las cosas que Rachel Berry había estado esperando escuchar esa helada tarde de invierno, cuando Kurt prácticamente le rogó desesperado durante una muy larga conversación telefónica _necesitaba_ reunirse con ella urgentemente en aquella pequeña, aunque confortable cafetería que frecuentaban desde hacía ya algunos años, _definitivamente _el tema a tratar nisiquiera se acercaba a lo que usualmente solían charlar. Aún demasiado impresionada, parpadeó repetidas veces como si con tan común acto pudiese lograr convencerse a si misma escuchó bien semejante descabellada confesión**.**

—Espera sólo dos segundos, ¿quieres? —dijo incrédula—. ¿Qué cosa has dicho?

Hummel, sentado justo frente a la mujer que desde la escuela preparatoria consiguió convertirse en su mejor y más preciada amiga, no pudo más que suspirar pesadamente, revelando profundo cansancio le aquejaba. En realidad, ya venía pronosticando una reacción semejante. Nisiquiera se molestó en "inyectar" ninguna otra emoción al asunto; a decir verdad, llevaba meditando tal decisión radical durante meses completos.

Día tras día, debió lidiar innumerables e inquietantes sentimientos confusos hasta casi hacerlo enloquecer; al final, concluyó necesitaba hablarlo con alguien o explotaría. Rachel era la única persona lo suficientemente cercana a él en todo New York a quien pudiese confiarle algo así. Aunque ella claramente casi perdió la cabeza en el proceso.

—Por favor, no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo — pidió notablemente apenado, dibujando círculos imaginarios en el vaso térmico del café que mantenía entre sus manos como tabla de salvación. Sin embargo, al encarar el femenino rostro aún impactado, supo _sería_ necesario—. Estoy considerando terminar con Blaine —soltó mortificado—. ¿Contenta?

Rachel automáticamente se llevó ambas manos directo a la boca, amortiguando un pequeño gemido espantado que surgió desde su garganta. Ella lucía como si le hubiesen revelado la peor y más grande blasfemia del planeta entero. En seguida, cambiando al instante su humor, prosiguió a estrellarlas contra sus muslos repetidas veces, causando ruidos secos chocantes.

—¡¿Por qué carajos harías semejante locura?! —casi le gritó cada palabra, elevando dos decibles su chillante tono de voz.

Kurt, avergonzado y nervioso, miró en todas direcciones cuando percató otros clientes cercanos a ellos les dirigieron cierta curiosa atención—. ¡Rachel! —siseó, inclinándose unos cuantos centímetros sobre la meza. Por un breve instante, casi creyó estar representando el arriesgado papel de un agente en medio de una misión ultra secreta. Y le pareció gracioso. Pero recobrando la compostura perdida, Kurt no podía culpar a su amiga por conocer los motivos por los cuales estaba siquiera tomando en cuenta semejante idea descabellada. Todos sus amigos creían Blaine era adorablemente perfecto. Un nombre maravilloso salido directo de una novela romántica. Lo irónico radicaba en que él creyó esto también durante épocas más felices, las cuales yacían olvidadas en recónditos confines de su memoria—. Mira, no es nada definitivo todavía, ¿de acuerdo? Pero es una posibilidad; lo he estado meditando mucho últimamente.

La joven soprano, escéptica, empequeñeció sus ojos marrones discretamente maquillados—. ¿Qué hiciste, Kurt? —quiso saber, sacando a flote su maniaco lado acosador. Kurt, sorprendido, casi escupió el trago de café que se recién había sorbido en su boca.

—¡Yo no hice nada, Rachel! —se defendió ante tan injusta acusación—. ¿De qué condenado lado estás tú? —indignado, limpió con servilletas el desastre producido con el cálido líquido derramado segundos antes—. Se supone eres mi amiga, no de Blaine ¿recuerdas?

—Soy amiga de los dos, cariño —corrigió ella al echarse atrás un largo mechón de cabello con ligeros movimientos sutiles. A oídos del castaño, sonó con la clara actitud de una educadora sabionda que se dirige a un niño pequeño no muy listo—. Eso significa —prosiguió —, puedo expresar ciertas opiniones cuando considero oportuno hacerlo.

—Sea como sea, por ahí no va el asunto —Hummel dirigió toda atención directo al techo de la cafetería. Desde pequeño abandonó eso de creer en Dios pero, justo ahora reconsideraba restablecer su fe perdida y suplicarle le brindase suficiente paciencia. Terminar encerrado por cometer asesinato ciertamente estaba fuera de sus planes futuros—. Intento decirte que…

—Espera —Rachel parecía sufrir compulsivos impulsos de interrumpir a Kurt aún sin darse apenas cuenta. Sobre todo cuando creía tener ciertas "revelaciones" respecto a detalles importantes. Justo igual a aquel—. ¡Oh, maldita sea! ¿Acaso fue él? —ante conjeturas tan poco coherentes, Hummel revoleó sus claros ojos azules exasperado—. ¡Esto apesta! Gay o hetero, todos los hombres son iguales —concluyó decepcionada.

—A ver, en primer lugar —comenzó harto, enumerando cada punto utilizando los dedos, aferrándose a la vaga esperanza de que ella pudiese entender—, ni Blaine y mucho menos yo hemos sido infieles en ningún sentido —dijo, sufriendo una gran necesidad por defender al moreno porque pese a todo, él seguía siendo un muy buen chico—, en segundo quiero recordarte _yo también_ soy hombre, en consecuencia entro en tu terrible clasificación al igual que tu marido.

—No es lo mismo.

—Da igual —agitando la mano, imitando a quien espanta un bicho asqueroso, le restó importancia—. ¿Ahora _si_ vas a dejarme hablar? —dejándose caer contra su silla, Rachel asintió concediéndole autorización—. Blaine y yo tenemos serios problemas —desmoralizado, comenzó a relatar—. Nuestra relación ha sido genial durante estos últimos años, sin embargo, parecemos habernos estancado. ¿Entiendes lo qué quiero decir? No vamos hacia ninguna parte y cuando compartimos tiempo juntos, siento me asfixiaré en cuestión de segundos —enfatizó con un chasquido rápido—. Lo más frustrante resulta ser que me es imposible determinar cuándo o cómo sucedió esto. Sólo…una mañana desperté y "ese algo" especial simplemente pareció esfumarse.

—Oh, Kurt —Rachel comprendió al instante qué quería decir su amigo con eso. Ella pasó infinidad de veces por situaciones semejantes junto a Finn, chico del cual estuvo locamente enamorada desde el primer día que lo vio entre los abarrotados pasillos de McKinley High. Los dos debieron afrontar muchos altibajos, situaciones difíciles e incluso tanto tiempo uno al lado del otro ocasionó desgaste tal, que temas primordiales como el romanticismo, compartir sueños e ilusiones y hasta la desenfrenada emoción por compartir cualquier momento con esa personita especial, acababan desvaneciéndose, diluyéndose cual tinta entre agua sin apenas darse cuenta. Aún así, Rachel Berry _podía_ asegurar que, cuando dos personas nacían para estar juntas nada ni nadie les separaría. Dos fantásticos años de feliz matrimonio le avalaban—. Quizá sólo necesitan darse espacio —aconsejó, regalándole una comprensiva sonrisa afectuosa—. Eso ayuda a veces.

Hummel apoyó el mentón contra su mano. Tenía cara de estar resolviendo una ecuación algorítmica compleja—. Estoy tan confundido y ya no sé qué pensar al respecto.

—¿Qué hay con Blaine? —preguntó cautelosa. Aquel era terreno minado y si movía la conversación hasta ciertos límites inapropiados, amenazaba con provocar una explosión. Kurt enfadado daba mucho miedo. Prefería tantear terreno conocido primero, gracias—. ¿Ya hablaste con él al respecto?

—Lo intenté —resopló frustrado—, pero siempre cambia el tema o casi nunca tiene tiempo para mí porque debe terminar su estúpida tesis. ¡Casi creo estarle hablando a una jodida pared! —derrotado, apretó el puente de su nariz—. Aunque apuesto obtendría mayores resultados si discutiera con alguna —concluyó moviendo su cabeza de derecha a izquierda respectivamente.

—Cielo, en verdad siento mucho esto que está pasándote —la soprano extendió el brazo, hasta envolver su mano con la del hombre pálido, brindándole evidente apoyo moral—. Puedo charlar con Blaine si tú quieres —ofreció desinteresadamente—. O Finn, tal vez mi marido pueda hacerle entrar en razón.

—Considero imposible ustedes logren nada que yo no, pero igual gracias, Rachel —Kurt dejó escapar un profundo suspiro derrotado al consultar su teléfono celular. Sorprendido, comprobó las últimas tres horas habían transcurrido demasiado rápido—. Escucha, debo marcharme ahora o perderé la video conferencia que Isabelle organizará dentro de un rato —poniéndose en pie, reunió todas sus pertenencias—. Gracias por venir —depositando un suave beso sobre la morena mejilla femenina, prosiguió a salir del local—. En verdad lo aprecio bastante.

—Llámame —le escuchó decir a Berry desde la distancia, a lo cual Hummel respondió mostrándole su pulgar en ese universal gesto de aceptación.

Ajustándose meticulosamente su chaqueta y bufanda resguardándose de los desagradables efectos del gélido clima frío tan característico en New York durante esa época del año, Kurt caminó distraído entre las calles iluminadas con luz artificial amarillenta, preguntándose qué debería hacer. Hummel _sabía_ Blaine era un muy buen tipo, lo intuyó desde el primer momento de conocerse cuatro años atrás, sin embargo, _necesitaba_ más. Aún tenía esperanzas de que Anderson _debía _ser la persona indicada, ese alguien con quien tendría hijos, hipotecas impagables, un perro y hasta nietos. Pero todo eso lo veía demasiado distante.

Sin proponérselo, nostálgico recordó cómo sus caminos se cruzaron por mera obra del destino.

En aquel entonces, Kurt y Rachel recién habían sido aceptados en la universidad de sus sueños, y Finn, un año mayor, aprovechaba las vacaciones para visitarles desde Ohio, tomándose así un breve descanso tras concluir exitosamente su primer semestre en la licenciatura de educación. Pero, más tarde ambos amigos descubrirían las verdaderas intenciones del futuro profesor cuando este les mencionara durante días completos _ansiaba_ asistir a uno de las exposiciones más populares relacionadas con comics y videojuegos que New York solía organizar cada año.

Rachel pensando de manera anticipada, logró zafarse satisfactoriamente del compromiso alegando aún debía organizar muchas cosas, puesto tenían muy pocas semanas ocupando su nuevo e improvisado departamento.

Kurt no tuvo tanta suerte; en realidad pocas veces solía disfrutarla.

Finn prácticamente rebotó emocionado entre cada stand disponible nada más estuvieron allí, metiéndose en conversaciones —inentendibles a oídos del castaño— con otros fans sobre temas que sólo ellos comprendían y regateando precios cuando creía encontrar un tesoro invaluable. Sobraba decir Hummel, aburrido hasta la muerte, comenzó a preguntarse muy seriamente cómo diantres podían existir personas adictas a esa clase de aficiones extrañas. Conforme las horas transcurrían, Kurt encontró tedioso vagar sin rumbo definido entre presentaciones, exposiciones o firmas de autógrafos.

Entonces, gracias a un estúpido descuido, sucedió.

Kurt juraba haber apartado sus ojos durante escasos treinta segundos, tiempo que tontamente decidió desperdiciar en prestar cierta atención al colorido disfraz que una chica llevaba puesto, cuyo curioso diseño le pareció interesante, para acabar perdiendo entre decenas de desconocidos a su inquieto hermanastro. Un instante Finn caminaba justo a escasos pasos frente a él, absolutamente fascinado por la amplia variedad entre historietas, muñecos coleccionables y videojuegos, para al siguiente desaparecer sin dejar rastro. ¡¿Cómo diantres alguien de metro noventa se desvanecía cual suave humo en el aire?! Oficialmente, Kurt, ya harto, se enfadó tanto con Hudson que ideó unos muy buenos insultos desagradables que memorizó para cuando lo encontrara. Le gritaría, por supuesto que lo haría. ¡Y también lo castigaría! ¡El muy torpe debería comprarle café cada maldito día hasta su viaje de regreso a Lima!

No obstante, esa reprimenda jamás ocurrió.

Hummel, demasiado absorto en repasar sus argumentos no alcanzó a eludir un variopinto grupo de adolescentes entusiastas que prácticamente pasaron corriendo demasiado cerca, empujándolo irremediablemente contra dos expositores repletos hasta los topes con cómics. Desesperado, Kurt manoteó repetidas ocasiones pretendiendo sujetar cualquier objeto sólido que le permitiera mantener el equilibrio. Todo en vano. Nada evitó cayese directamente contra los expositores, causando un alboroto de grandes proporciones. Instantes después, Kurt irremediablemente aterrizó contra el duro suelo pulido conforme decenas de tomos "edición especial o limitada" lo sepultaron casi entero. El recién iniciado estudiante universitario creyó conveniente quedarse quieto mientras curiosos, atraídos gracias al estridente sonido, decidieron acercarse y averiguar qué diablos ocurría ahí.

Inhóspitamente enojado consigo mismo, Hummel se preguntó si acaso estaría destinado a protagonizar grandes ridículos en su vida. Primero Lima, luego McKinley y ahora también New York. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Avergonzado, reunió suficiente orgullo para comenzar a ponerse en pie muy lentamente, manteniendo siempre la barbilla elevada, demostrándoles le importaba muy poco las constantes murmuraciones y miradas desaprobatorias. Mientras comenzaba a erguirse cuan alto era, preparó diversas respuestas inteligentes a cualquier posible reclamo dirigido a él, sin embargo, nada adecuado pensó en el remoto caso de recibir ayuda.

Fuertes manos cálidas reposaron suavemente sobre la cintura del joven contratenor adicionándole sólido apoyo físico extra, evitando con ello, pudiese derrumbarse otra segunda ocasión. Increíble voz grave y masculina flotó cual dulce melodía embriagante hacia sus oídos, deseando saber si se había hecho daño. Kurt, demasiado atontado, apenas contestó cada pregunta en piloto automático pues tenía enfrente al hombre más atractivo que jamás tuvo oportunidad de conocer. Y cuando sus ojos, hasta ese momento ocupados en otras cosas, se toparon, electricidad pura saltó entre ellos. Caliente, atrayente e hipnotizante.

Resultó ser amor a primera vista.

A partir de ese día, poco a poco comenzaron a introducirse en la vida del otro sin apenas percatarlo. Pequeños detalles aparentemente superficiales les permitió acercarse más; también sirvió mucho compartir breves retazos de información puesto que conforme transcurrían las semanas fueron capaces de profundizar en otros temas, iniciando interesantes conversaciones cuya duración bien podía extenderse durante horas. Primero comenzaron intercambiando mensajes vía telefónica cada tanto, obsequiándose ocasionales saludos motivacionales. Meses más tarde, descubrieron las llamadas serían asunto más práctico que escribir varios textos. Cada noche antes de irse a dormir hablaban sobre sus actividades escolares, desviándose luego a meras eventualidades cotidianas.

Después pactaron "no citas", como a Kurt le gustaba denominarlas. Se trataban de reuniones ocasionales, charlas breves sobre todo o nada, horas en que emprendían largos paseos juntos disfrutando la magnificencia del _Central Park_, o bien, cualquier otro sitio al aire libre dispuesto para ello. Reían, soñaban, compartían experiencias y compartían mutuamente planes relacionados con el futuro, los cuales, desde aquella perspectiva todavía los vislumbraban demasiado lejanos. Cupido rondó cerca durante aquellas épocas, flechándoles, enamorándolos irremediablemente del otro. Conforme continuaba evolucionando su relación a algo más profundo, Kurt _creyó_ haber encontrado esa pieza faltante en su vida. Esa pieza primordial para hacerle sentir completo.

Y hasta podría sonar estereotipado, aún así, creyó Blaine paulatinamente comenzaba a convertirse en un autentico príncipe azul; ese que durante toda su solitaria adolescencia había anhelado con tantas fuerzas. Cuando decidió estudiar en New York, tenía plena conciencia no sería para nada sencillo, sin embargo, Hummel se prometió a si mismo relegar el papel de espectador a otros. Iba a darse las oportunidades que en Lima no podía permitirse, y Anderson cumplía cada requerimiento necesario. ¡Con honores además!

Vivir una experiencia tan maravillosa incluso le hizo replantearse si realmente estaba sucediéndole aquello. Porque bueno, Blaine era un hombre atractivo, dedicado, sin vicios autodestructivos, amable y adorablemente gracioso. ¡Todo cuanto hubiese podido desear!

Fue tan malditamente feliz.

Pero lo que Kurt jamás imaginó durante esas épocas tan importantes en su vida, fue que su relación acabara así: consumida lentamente ante una siempre constante rutina. Como bien le dijera Rachel mientras conversaban minutos antes, muchas parejas solían desgastarse mutuamente porque los años compartidos juntos lo propiciaban, no obstante, aunque Kurt era muy consiente sobre ello, aunque intentara encontrar miles de escusas o pretextos más, no significaba dejara de doler menos. La vida real distaba mucho de los cuentos; era dura, tenía altas y bajas horribles y además, mostraba poca compasión con los débiles.

Regresando al presente luego de divagar amargamente entre sus recuerdos y pensamientos, Hummel aceleró el paso cuando debió internarse entre las poco acogedoras profundidades del subterráneo que le permitiría retornar a casa. Ese sitio donde Blaine estaría trabajando arduamente en su tesis, olvidándose existía mundo real afuera del departamento que compartían juntos. Esperar le resultó ameno, todavía faltaban unos cuantas semanas para comenzar las festividades navideñas y los transportes públicos gozaban cierta libertad. Cuando navidad llegase, entones todo se convertiría en un reverendo caos, protagonizado más que nada por compradores compulsivos. Nada distinto.

Casi media hora más tarde, Kurt arribó al departamento.

Aliviado ante tan acogedora sensación que reinaba en el cálido ambiente exterior, cortesía sin dudas de una calefacción que ese año auguraba funcionaría sin mayores contratiempos, Kurt depositó sus llaves donde correspondía entre ligeros tintineos metálicos. Deshaciéndose también de su abrigadora ropa, procedió a colocarla ordenadamente sobre los percheros ubicados junto a la puerta dispuestos para ello. Aquella vivienda si bien no contaba con espacios generosos, resultaba suficientemente bueno para una pareja independiente sin hijos. Cuando se mudaron juntos, Kurt y Blaine volcaron grandes expectativas en la convivencia conjunta. Poco a poco hicieron suyo el sitio, resultándoles increíble cuantos momentos increíbles compartieron.

Muchos agradables, otros no tanto, pero siempre fueron nuevas experiencias.

Masajeándose cansinamente parte del cuello y hombros, Hummel borró todo aquello de su mente nada más toparse con una imagen cada vez más recurrente; Blaine sentado en el sofá más pequeño dándole la espalda, sumido entre altas pilas de gruesos libros cuyas páginas resaltadas presentaban ya cierto grado de deterioro debido al uso constante. Igualmente le rodeaban libretas abiertas espaciadas sin orden, tazas vacías y platos sucios.

Todo un _reverendo_ y asqueroso desastre.

Como si cierta fuerza extraña hubiese girado un interruptor, una inexplicable rabia irracional recorrió cada terminación nerviosa del joven castaño fluyéndole incuso hasta las entrañas, instalándose ahí obstinadamente igual que un persistente malestar estomacal. Y Kurt en _verdad_ necesitó respirar profundo, evitando así alterarse demasiado. Luego de trabajar tantas horas continuas sin descaso en los preparativos relacionados con la nueva portada de VOUGE, literalmente estaba exhausto. Justo ahora, lo único que quería era concluir esa importante videoconferencia con Isabelle, darse un relajante baño y después meterse a la cama.

Pero aparentemente Blaine tenía otros planes porque, con semejante actitud sólo parecía importarle una cosa: fastidiarle.

¿Así que su novio buscaba jugar pesado, no? ¡Perfecto! Kurt igualmente conocía muchos trucos efectivos capaces de arruinarle satisfactoriamente la existencia al muy cretino malagradecido. Aprovechándose que Anderson todavía prestaba desmedida atención a la computadora portátil que yacía en su regazo, avanzó sigiloso hasta el tomacorriente más cercano encontrando ahí su objetivo principal: el cargador del dichoso aparatito. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Kurt haló la conexión ocasionando que el ordenador se apagara automáticamente. Sólo así, de tal manera drástica Blaine pareció reaccionar. Alarmado y confundido, emitió maldiciones frustradas porque no tuvo suficiente cuidado de guardar cambios al documento en el cual estuvo enfrascado durante horas.

Y entonces, enfadado, Blaine notó la presencia del contratenor. Kurt mientras tanto no se permitió amedrentarse ante aquella mirada dorada que conocía casi tan bien como la suya propia, por lo tanto, elevando su barbilla meneó descaradamente frente al otro hombre el cable negro recién desenchufado.

Sobraba decir eso fue suficiente para detonar la bomba; sin necesitar palabras los dos aceptaron el reto recién lazando—. ¿Pero qué rayos crees estás haciendo? —demandó saber Anderson levantándose con un brinco, dispuesto a iniciar una pelea—. ¡Arruinaste toda una tarde de arduo trabajo! ¿Qué sucede contigo, carajo?

Kurt entrecerró los ojos, impaciente—. Créeme _cariño_, yo he estado haciéndome la misma pregunta desde hace casi seis meses — espetó mordaz dejando caer el cable sin mayor interés, prosiguiendo después a imponer cierto orden dentro de aquella habitación.

—Odio cuando mencionas cosas entre líneas. Si tienes algún problema sólo suéltalo y asunto arreglado —espetó inclinándose lo suficiente para recuperar la pieza eléctrica pérdida. No obstante, Kurt le ignoró; sólo continuó levantando platos y tazas acumulándolas entre sus brazos sin importarle demasiado pudiese dejar caer alguna—. ¿Al menos podrías mirarme mientras te hablo? —preguntó siguiéndolo hasta la compacta cocina cuyos electrodomésticos apenas eran los elementales.

—Ya sé cuáles estupideces estás a punto de decirme, Blaine. Te aseguro no es necesario las repitas otra vez porque ya me las sé prácticamente de memoria —Hummel depositó sin mayor cuidado dentro del lavabo los platos, causando que estos chocaran entre si y un fuerte sonido aumentase la tensa atmosfera.

El moreno, creyéndose incapaz de soportarlo más, decidió lo mejor era irse por esa noche—. ¿Sabes qué? Eres detestable cuando actúas así.

Retornando a la estancia, Anderson metió descuidadamente dentro de una desgastada mochila unos cuantos libros, su computadora y teléfono celular. También incluyó su cepillo dental así como ropa limpia que sacó del dormitorio que compartía con Kurt. Quien pese a escucharlo moverse apresurado por todo el departamento, nisiquiera intentó detenerle pues siempre era igual. Blaine solía emprender las retiradas cuando creía todo empeoraba, impidiéndoles resolver sus problemas como dos adultos maduros. ¿Su novio necesitaba tiempo a solas? ¡Bien! Tampoco le caería nada mal pasar unas cuantas horas lejos de él.

—Mándales mi saludos a Nick y Jeff —dijo sarcástico cuando Blaine procedía a marcharse sin siquiera despedirse—. Supongo es ahí dónde vas, ¿no?

Guiado por el orgullo, Blaine evitó contestarle nada. Simplemente se fue sin mirar atrás azotando la puerta al hacerlo.

Kurt dejó escapar un profundo suspiro apesumbrado. Decidiendo sería mejor dejar la limpieza para otro momento, caminó a su habitación ahora demasiado consiente sobre cuán silencioso parecía todo cuando Blaine no estaba ahí. Mientras se desnudaba para darse meterse bajo la ducha, se dijo que, como siguieran así lo más sano sería terminar aquella relación infructuosa.

Y entonces, ya libres, cada uno podría tomar el camino que mejor creyesen conveniente.

* * *

**Sé que debía este One Shot desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero la inspiración no venía a mi. ¡Lo siento por eso! Bueno, ya tengo avanzada la segunda parte del escrito y a último minuto decidí integrar Niff a la ecuación. ¡Me divertí mucho escribiendo una escena en particular entre ellos dos! **

**Bien, nunca antes había elaborado nada relacionado con comedia, así que espero no haberlo arruinado o algo peor. Debo decir esta primera parte sirvió para aterrizar la idea sobre cómo puede llegar una relación a deteriorarse con el tempo. En el segunda parte, estaré entrando de lleno con la trama y pues ya veremos cómo resulta.**

**Ok, entonces siguiendo mi ciclo rotativo, ahora seguiré con **_**"I Knew I Loved You", **_**voy avanzada un tanto así que espero tenerlo para el sábado más tardar.**

**Pese a ser la reyna de la irresponsabilidad, igualmente agradezco mucho sus comentarios. ¡Tengo Shots pendientes también! Pero no se preocupen, tarde, pero los entrego xD **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
